


Someone's Got A Crush

by itsfunorwhateva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfunorwhateva/pseuds/itsfunorwhateva
Summary: Short and cute one shot of Louis and Harry admitting they have a crush on each other during x-factor days
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Someone's Got A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on Twitter talking about what Louis and Harry were like when they finally admitted that they liked each other. 15 minute in my notes app and here this work is. I really hope you all like it. Also I'm thinking of possibly expanding this but I'm not sure yet

He looked down at his feet again and he was playing with his shirt so much - what was wrong. Louis was thinking back to everything that had happened that week. Nothing out of the ordinary, they had had rehearsals and were learning the song for the next performance. Louis knew that Harry always got a little nervous for the performance but that was days away; what could be wrong now? Louis tried to focus on Harry knowing that his boy needed his full attention in order to admit whatever was bothering him.

“Come on Haz you can tell me what’s wrong I’ll help, I’ll be right here always”

“uhh”

“Harry come on it’s all going to be fine it can’t be a big deal”

Now Harry was blushing, and still looking down at his feet.

“Louis I kinda well maybe just a little but not really a little actually a whole lot uhh anyways Lou I might have a crush on you and I like you a lot and now you probably think I’m weird and you won’t want to talk to me and I guess I understand that but I thought you should know but thats what I’ve been so nervous to tell you and talk to you and look at you for the last couple days”

Louis blinked. Then he blinked again trying to process that this boy, this beautiful boy who had captured his attention from the first meeting at auditions, was blushing in front of him admitting to having a crush. How lucky could Louis be?

“Lou?”

Louis looked up and shook his head to clear it a bit. Harry looked close to tears and that was bad and Louis needed to talk now because he couldn’t have this wonderful boy sad now could he?

“Harry, I like you too. A whole lot. And I guess I’ll say I have a crush too”

Now it was Harry's turn to blink a bunch.


End file.
